


Taking In The Sun In An Exaltation To You

by SATURNAILIA



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also Gamer Language, also its set in the s10 postseason, i hate tillman so i wrote this, idk how to explain it but thats there too, its only rated t bc i swear once, thats what this is, yall ever have your brain bully you into writing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: some weird little force of brainrot crawled into the empty screensaver that is my skull and said 'Lynnette You Will Write Tillman/Mike Fic' and i just kinda Did i guess, i do not control the brainrotanyway basically like they were lowkey childhood friends and then parted ways after the blaseball equivalent of high school and then s10 day x happened and then theres a love confessionPS: in writing this ive discovered that Fortnite rugs are things you can buy
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Mike Townsend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Taking In The Sun In An Exaltation To You

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Titles: ‘I Promise I Am Writing Actual Serious Fic Of People That Are Not Tillman Too’, ‘[rudyard voice] tillman’  
> Actual Title From: Teenage Riot by Sonic Youth
> 
> i thought about not posting this till april fools bc like it would be funny but bc destiel had the worst confession ever i felt i had to post this

Late morning sunlight filters through the domed glass ceiling of The Tillman Henderson Epic Gamer Complex And Vacation Home the morning after day X. The television that had broadcasted the terrifying stand against The Peanut God the night before simply reads ‘Where Did The Crabs Go’ in flickering comic sans font. Plopcorn and Chleeze-Its are strewn across the limited edition Flortnite rug that takes up most of the floor.

Tillman Henderson lays snoring across the long arm of his gamer optimized L-shaped couch, he’s exhausted despite having slept for most of the day before. No amount of sleep can undo the bone-weary exhaustion of watching day X or the sleepless coma of death he was in only weeks before. Across the room from him, Mike Townsend’s sleeping form is enveloped in a bean bag the size of a twin-sized mattress. Tillman likes to call this bean bag his ‘Epic Cool Bean Bag Couch’, everyone else just calls it a nuisance. 

A random tick in Tillman’s leg ruins his balance and he falls to the floor, startling both him and Mike awake. Mike struggles a bit in the bean bag while Tillman makes his way to the bean bag and immediately lays on top of Mike. The two just lay there in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Mike speaks, slowly and tiredly, "They're me sending back you know."

"Oh,,, they want a better pitcher then, I'm assuming." 

"Yeah, and I'm the worst starred to send back." 

"You know they need a stat for kindest heart or best at baking, then you'll be 5 stars to everyone else, not just me." Tillman rolls over so that he’s laying next to Mike and not directly on top of Mike’s ribcage. 

"You think I'm 5 stars?" 

"Honestly, yeah, even just knowing you is an epic gamer win in my book." 

"Tilly,,," Mikes tone is soft but there’s a hint of laughter in his words.

"Mikey." Tillman’s response is curt and he raises an eyebrow at Mike. 

"Oh, geez, you aren't lying, huh." 

"I have no reason to." 

There’s a small amount of silence as the two of them think about what they both just said. It’s Mike again that breaks the silence, "I always wondered why you put up with me in high school"  
"The 'putting up with you' was earlier on but in high school, I actively liked hanging out with you, did you know if I heard about people shit talking you I immediately gave them so much fucking hell about it." 

"Really? I just thought people thought I wasn’t worth the effort." 

"Yeah, I got suspended for like a day once for it.” Tillman lays one hand on Mike’s chest. “I, hmm, I missed you lots when I left too" 

"Me too." 

"Legit, a few weeks of not being able to just vibe in your car with that fire bread you always made kinda bummed me out, I thought about going back and talking to you again. Quite a few times actually." 

"Why didn't you?"

"Cowardice, as ungamer of me that is to say, it's true. I just knew that I was afraid of something, that's why I didn't stay any longer with you that last night, but now I feel, if I had stayed a little longer it could have been different, we could have been different, we might have been able to get out before it started." 

"Tillman," Mike takes the hand resting on his chest in his own hand.

"I could have been like a banker or something, not my style, I know, but still-" 

"Tillman," He places his hand on Tillman’s cheek. 

"Yes, Mikey?" 

"What do you mean we could have been different?" 

"Remember that last day, in high school, we were so close, I wanted to say something and I think you did too, but neither of us actually did." They do, they both remember that day, a memory so old and buried it should be faded. They’re that close again now, and that makes the memory of before that much clearer. 

"Aw, geez, I mean, yeah, I did, if I said it now, though, it would be useless." 

"There's nothing useless about you Mikey." 

"I love you." Mike spits the entire sentence out in a single breath as if it were one word.

"Oh?" Tillman intends his tone to sound leading, but he mostly sounds surprised and confused. 

“That's what I wanted to say that day and every day since." 

"Oh, uh, yeah, me too." 

"Tilly, everyone already knows that you love yours-" Mike tries to backpedal the direction of the conversation, but is cut off by Tillman pulling him into a kiss. 

"I meant you, Mikey, it's always been you, Mikey." 

"I believe you, but I think you should kiss me again to convince me." 

"Now, that's a flirt out of my book, I have to honor a request like that." 

"Those are a lot of words Tilly." Mike is basically talking into Tillman's mouth now.

"Mikey, beloved-" He tries to keep rambling but Mike cuts him off with a quick peck on the lips. 

"Tillman, just shut up and kiss me, we have all the time in the world.”

They both know that’s a lie, but somehow it doesn’t matter.


End file.
